


Fourteen and Thirteen

by enjoninee



Series: teenage minds [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoninee/pseuds/enjoninee
Summary: Still apart. Still in love





	Fourteen and Thirteen

I thirteen. He was thirteen. Duncan and I were in Hectors Self Sustaining Mobile Home. He was all I could think about. His characteristics haunted my couplets. His personality haunted my thoughts. 

One day a newspaper blew up into my arms. It showed a wanted poster for Violet, Sunny and Him.  
His brown hair, slightly tousled, and deep brown eyes looked just as I remembered them. Duncan looked as well, smiling sadly at Violet. 

I was fourteen. He was thirteen. When I heard that He was at the carnival and that Olaf was still on his case. My commonplace book was now filled with even the tiniest details about Him, just so that I wouldn't forget.

When I heard about what happened at the carnival I was torn between feelings. I was thrilled He was alive, of course, but this meant that Olaf was still searching for Him and His siblings. It meant that He was still living within the clutches of treachery. 

I was fourteen. He was thirteen. I was safe in the hot air balloon with my brother. He was now all I could think about, my concern for His safety. Possibly I was more concerned for Him then I was myself and Duncan.

When we reunited with Quigley it felt like all my Christmas’ and Birthday’s had come at once. However, I had gained one boy that I loved more than myself but another was still lost. Quigley told of his tales with the Baudelaire’s and his moment with Violet on the slope. He said that the last time he had seen them they were floating away down Stricken Stream. I now felt a new type of connection to my triplet brother as he had also lost someone he loved.

I was fourteen. He was thirteen. The VFD eagles had come and destroyed the Self Sustaining Mobile Home. As myself, my brothers and Hector fell into the sea below, I whispered three words into the wind.

I love you…

And as I felt myself sinking all I could do was hope. Hope that some way, somehow, those words had reached the ears of Klaus Baudelaire.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short sequel to my other work "Thirteen and Twelve". This is also on fanfiction.net (my user is quickrnemories). I hope you enjoyed! All credit goes to Daniel Handler/Lemony Snicket and Netflix. Xxx


End file.
